


Ostracized.

by sagelabyrinth



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagelabyrinth/pseuds/sagelabyrinth
Summary: Levi Schmitt had been ignored his whole life. By his peers in school, his father, anyone, really. He figured that since he was an adult now-- a doctor-- that people would respect him, see him.But apparently, he was wrong.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 296





	Ostracized.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for GA before, so bear with me!

“I just heard Schmitt here was the one who ratted out Grey. Damn, man, you’re lucky she kept her license.” Simms announced, patting Levi on the back.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared daggers at Levi. A pure look of betrayal and... Hatred.

It made Levi sick to his stomach to see it. His friends-- or, who thought were his friends-- walked out on him without even letting him explain. Casey, Taryn, _God, what would Nico say?_

He was left alone, abandoned. He tried-- desperately tried-- to keep himself together. Not to let it get to him. But it was hard. It was hard to ignore that everyone was ignoring you.

He let out a choked sob.

Levi didn't understand why everyone was so mad at him. He got Meredith fired, but he was doing his job! If the wristband doesn't match the patient, you have to report it. You _have to. _He wasn't trying to get anyone in trouble! He just... He couldn't mess up. Not again.

But he did mess up. And he messed up _hard_.

He had gone home that night, ignoring the countless calls he'd received from Nico, and collapsed in bed. A heavy comforter buried him. Levi's stomach twisted and turned, his throat ached from the pressure of the lump he tried to suppress.

_He felt _constricted,_ tight in his own skin. _

Levi curled himself under the blanket-- which clearly didn't make him feel less constricted, but he felt oddly safe underneath it.

His phone _buzzed _and _chimed_. God, it was like nails on a chalkboard to Levi's ears. He angrily shoved his hand into his jean's pocket and threw his phone out from the blanket. He heard it make an alarmingly loud crash, but he couldn't care.

His breathing picked up the more he thought about it.

_“I just heard Schmitt here was the one who ratted out Grey. Damn, man, you’re lucky she kept her license.”_

_The stares. The hot, evil stares. Casey, Taryn, everyone. Everyone who he thought was on his side-- everyone who he trusted-- they turned on him. And for what? Doing his job? Doing the right thing?_

_Levi's heart picked up its pace._

_“I just heard Schmitt here was the one who ratted out Grey.”_

_The lump in his throat built up its pressure._

_“Damn, man, you’re lucky she kept her license.”_

_His phone buzzed, and chimed, like nails on a chalkboard._

_Everyone's eyes, staring daggers._

_He did the right thing, he did his job!_

_Disgust, betrayal, hatred._

_Sweat covered Levi's face. It stung his eyeballs/_

_“I just heard Schmitt here was the one who ratted out Grey. Damn, man, you’re lucky she kept her license.”_

He screamed into his pillow, allowing himself to release the lump in his throat. Hot, angry tears poured down his face. He continued to yell, his knuckles were white wrapped around the pillow. He curled so tightly into himself his ribs ached.

"Levi?" a familiar voice called out.

Nico.

Levi had forgotten he'd given him a key when he moved into his new apartment.

"Levi, are you okay?" Worry was evident in his voice, Levi heard his footsteps move from the doorway, and closer to the bed.

Levi's whole body was shaking. His mouth was dry and his heart was still pounding. A sudden touch made him flinch.

"Levi... Please, say something?" Nico's voice was unsteady like he was nervous.

But he couldn't speak. His throat was raw, and his mouth was still dry.

"I'm going to take the blanket off of you, okay?"

It wasn't okay, but Levi couldn't protest.

A burst of cool air refreshed Levi as Nico pulled the blanket down. Levi's eyes were clouded with tears, but he could see Nico looking down at him, a small, kind smile plastered across his face.

"I heard about what happened."

Levi winced at that. Nico was probably here to tell him off, tell him how he messed up, how terrible of a person he was.

"You did the right thing, Levi." Nico told him reassuringly, "You did the right thing."

And Levi almost allowed himself to believe the words Nico was saying. They sounded sincere, but something in his brain was telling Levi they were lies.

_No one likes you._

_No one is on your side._

_And why should they be?_

_Why should anyone side with Levi "Glasses" Schmitt?_

_The dumbass fuck-up who got Meredith Grey, the best doctor his generation, fired._

_No one likes you._

"I like you," Nico spoke.

Had Levi said that out loud?

Had he said all of that out loud? He doesn't recall speaking, but then again his brain feels heavy.

Everything is all jumbled.

"Levi, please stop crying." -

Was he still crying? He swore he stopped hours ago.

Or minutes? Was it minutes?

He couldn't tell.

A heavy force held Levi down firmly. 

At first, he flinched, unsure if he was suffocating, but the heavy force felt comforting after a while; Levi's heart relaxed and his breathing slowed.

And Nico was laid next to him, his arms wrapping securely over Levi's chest.

"Are you okay?" Nico whispered sweetly.

Levi let the question hang in the air. He pondered his response; was he okay? Would he eventually be okay?

His thoughts were floating aimlessly in his brain. Images of everyone he thought were his friends-- thought were on his side-- leaving him popped up. They turned their backs without even letting him explain himself.

No one listened, no one cared.

But Nico listened, Nico cared.

Even if everyone else turned against him, pushed past him without a second glance, Nico stayed.

It was then Levi knew he wasn't alone. Not anymore, not ever again.

"I am now." he whispered back.


End file.
